The Light of Courage
by GomamonPurewater
Summary: Okay, first of all, It's not a Tai-Kari Romance, like the name might make you believe. It's between Veemon and Gatomon. Okay, here's the summary: How does Veemon react to Gatomon's death? (short ain't it? Well, if it's not long enough, too bad)


A/N: Okay, this is a VeeGato fic, so if you don't like them, and are planning on flaming me because it's a VeeGato, don't bother reading it. It's the first part, so there will be another part out when I get the time to do it.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did.  
  
The Light of Courage  
By: Gomamon_purewater  
  
  
  
Veemon lied curled up in a ball on Davis's bed. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he remembered what happened the day before.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Veemon, along with Davis, Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patamon were all investigating a place in the Digiworld that they recieved a distress signal from. When they arrived, they found themselves in a small abandoned town. There wasn't a soul around for miles, but something didn't seem right. The group looked around and soon found a dark cave. The six walked in only to find they were suckered into a trap. The entrance was blocked by falling rocks, and large torches lit magically when they entered. A large figure appeared out of the shadows, and started attacking the group, concentrating on wounding the digidestined, instead of the digimon. The figure was surrounded by a thick mist as black as night. He struck TK and Patamon with an attack, leaving them unable to move. He then turned to Kari. As he called out the name of his attack, Davis ran to Kari and pushed her out of the way, but the figure's attack struck the small feline digimon protecting the child of light. Using her power, and a newly discovered crest, Kari banished the dark figure, and tried to heal Gatomon's wounds, but it was too late. Gatomon had passed away already.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Everything after that became blurry as Veemon's tears drowned out his own thoughts. 'Why? Why did she have to die? Why didn't I protect her? It's all my fault that she was killed...I've failed her' Veemon thought as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. 'I...I never got to tell her how I felt...'  
  
"Veemon, buddy, you alright?" Davis asked as he shook Veemon's almost motionless body. After getting silence as a response, Davis continued talking, "Listen, I know you feel bad about what happened, but it's in the past, and you can't change that." Veemon still didn't make a sound. "I know how you feel Veemon...if that was Kari-"  
  
"But it wasn't Davis!" Veemon interrupted, "You have no idea how I feel! Gatomon is gone, and I can never tell her that I loved her! I'll never have that chance! At least Kari survived, you don't have to suffer like I do! You didn't lose the one person you cared about most in the world! I did!"  
  
Veemon knocked Davis onto the floor, and ran out of his room, and left his house, sobbing. When Veemon got outside, he noticed it was dark, but he didn't care. He kept running for a few minutes, and stopped to catch his breath. When he looked around, he noticed that he was in a dark place, cold, alone, and wet, from the rain which started to pour. He started walking again, not knowing where he was going, or what he was going to do.  
  
Veemon soon found himself in the building where Tai and Kari Kamiya lived. He slowly climbed the stairs to get to their apartment. When he reached the door, he was soaking wet, and water, along with his own tears, dripped off his face. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused for a minute. 'Why am I here? Why did I decide to see Kari? Am I looking for forgiveness, to apologize, or for comforting?' Veemon thought. Veemon didn't know exactly why, but it seemed like the place to be at the time, and he knocked on the door.  
  
Tai opened the door to see the soaked digimon standing in front of him. "Veemon? What's wrong?"  
  
"Is...Kari home?" Veemon choked out.  
  
Tai nodded, "Yes, she's in her room. My parents aren't home, so you can go right in."  
  
Veemon nodded in thanks and walked into Kari's room, and softly closed the door. Kari was on her bed, with her head in her pillow, crying her eyes out. Veemon walked over to Kari, and stood beside her. He placed an arm around Kari's shoulder, who jumped in shock. She quickly turned around and looked at Veemon with her tear-soaked, red eyes. It looked like she had been crying non-stop for days. "What...are you doing here Veemon?" Kari asked.  
  
"I...I don't know...I just started walking and ended up here." Veemon said, before hot tears started to pour down his cheeks. "I'm...so sorry Kari..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I...it's my fault that Gatomon..."  
  
"No, Veemon, it isn't your fault...you couldn't stop what happened..." Kari said in a gentle voice.  
  
"Yes it is! I couldn't protect her! I should've, but I didn't! It's my duty to protect her and I failed! I...I loved her..."  
  
Kari nodded, "I know Veemon...but you can't keep blaming yourself for something you couldn't stop..." Veemon broke down into tears, and fell onto the floor. Kari slowly pulled up his arm, which caught his attention. Kari had her D3 in her hand, and pulled Veemon up. "Come with me Veemon...there's something I think you should see." Kari and Veemon were pulled through Kari's computer as she used her D3 to open the gate to the Digiworld.  
  
When they arrived, they were in a beautiful clearing in a forest. Kari lead Veemon over to a small stone gravestone with a picture of Gatomon carved into it, and her name. "This is where she was buried Veemon...I'm sure if there's something you want to tell her...she'll hear you if you say it here..." Kari said, "I'll give you a little privacy..."  
  
Kari walked off into the forest, holding back tears, and Veemon knelt at Gatomon's grave. "Gatomon...I'm so sorry that this happened..." Veemon said as he lowered his head, and closed his eyes. A single tear escaped from his eye and fell on Gatomon's grave. A bright light illuminated the area around the stone, and Gatomon's form emerged from the light. When Veemon looked up, he didn't believe what he saw, there, in front of him, was his true love. "Gatomon! It's you!"  
  
Gatomon nodded. "Veemon...I'm sorry I made you feel so bad...if I hadn't let my guard down, you wouldn't be so upset..."  
  
"Gatomon...I should apologize...I should've protected you from that creature...it's my job to protect you, and I failed..."  
  
"Your job?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes...I have to because I...y'know..."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I want to hear you say it," Gatomon grinned.  
  
"Fine...I love you Gatomon. Since the day I met you, I've loved you. I love everything about you, and I wished that you and I could be forever together...but...it looks like my dreams wont come true now..."  
  
"Don't say that Veemon...I love you too, and as long as the love between us is strong, you and I will never be apart. Even in my death, I will still protect you."  
  
Veemon smiled for the first time since Gatomon's death, and tried to wrap his arms around Gatomon, but instead, they passed right through her body. "Thank you Gatomon...you always know how to make me feel better...I promise I'll find a way to restore your life...I swear..."  
  
Gatomon smiled warmly as her form began to fade away. The last words Veemon heard float along the wind were gentle, and made him smile, "I love you Veemon..." 


End file.
